finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drowned City of Skalla
The Drowned City of Skalla is a dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, released in patch 4.1, The Legend Returns. The dungeon takes place underground in the Lochs and is part of the Main Scenario quests. Story Objectives * Arrive at the Green Screams * Defeat Kelpie * Arrive at a Door Unopened * Defeat The Old One * Arrive at the Golden Walls of Ruin * Defeat Hrodric Poisontongue Progression Lookout Cave The first pack of mobs are a Skalla Nanka and Skalla Soblyn's, after that you have Salt Swallow Larva that pop out of eggs and a Salt Swallow. Green Screams At the start of the fight the arena will turn into a box shape and the outside of the box will debuff players with Dropsy and damage players. throughout the fight Kelpie will use the following abilities. * Torpedo- A moderate damage dealing tank buster. * Rising Seas- Group wide AoE damage. * Hydro Push- at the end of the cast will push players away from the boss. * Hydro Pull- will pull players towards the boss. * Bloody Puddle- Targets players with an AoE, and orbs will tether to players chasing them around the arena. Salvation Next pack of mobs are going to be Stone Phoebads, Dhara Sentinels, and Urolith Sentinels A Door Unopened The second boss of this dungeon is The Old One, this boss will turn the players into Spriggans two times throughout the fight. * Mystic Light- Will target a player and cast a conal AoE. * Mystic Flame- AoE's will appear under players and explode. * Order to Self-Destruct- The boss will become invulnerable and summon adds * Shifting Light- The boss will turn the players into Spriggans, and the party will need to use the hotbar action to get rid of the Subservient adds. Condemnation Players will venture into the depths of the dungeon arriving into the ruined halls of the ancient city of Skalla. After each pull players will find a magic circle on the ground and this will transform them into a monster that will allow them to traverse a chasm that will kill players. In this area players will face Lightless Homunculus, Zangbeto, Rotting Royals, and an Accuresed Idol. Golden Walls of Ruin Entering the treasure chamber, the party is faced with the guardian Hrodric Poisontongue a lost relative of the Mad King Theodric. The boss will use many abilities that can be dodged by looking at his animations. * The Spin-The boss will crouch on the ground and create a proximity marker. * Ring of Chaos-A player will be targeted with a donut AoE. * Eye of the Fire- Look away from the boss or players will get confuse. * Cross of Chaos- A player will be targeted with a cross marker, don't move as much to avoid getting other players caught. * Words of Woe-Faces a random player and will shoot a laser in their direction giving a vulnerability debuff. * Rusting Claw- The boss will raise his right claw, move away from the front to avoid a damage down and vulnerability debuff. * Tail Drive- Raises tail in the air, move away from the backside of the boss to avoid damage. Enemies * Skalla Nanka * Skalla Soblyn * Salt Swallow Larva * Salt Swallow * Kelpie * Stone Phoebads * Dhara Sentinels * Urolith Sentinels * The Old One ** Subservient * Lightless Homunculus * Zangbeto * Rotting Royal * Accursed Idol * Hdrodric Poisontongue Treasure Gallery FFXIV Drowned City of Skalla 04.png Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV